Trumpatine
Donald Trump, sith name Darth Trumpatine, is a male human Sith Lord and politician, also the 45th President of the United States and the Emperor of the First American Empire. He wants to build a wall on the Mexican border, so that illegal mexicans cannot enter America. After becoming president, he declared a new order, and turned the United States of America into the First American Empire. Biography Trumpatine was born on an unknown planet in the Outer Rim. At the age of 9, he was discovered to be force-sensitve and sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for training. He trained on Coruscant under an unknown Jedi master. When he was 16, a large group of Mexicans raided the Jedi Temple. Trumpatine saw the Jedi failing to fight the Mexicans, and charged in to fight the Mexicans himself. Many mexicans died, and the survivors ran away. Trumpatine took his first step to the dark side. 5 years later, however, Trumpatine discovered that the Jedi have been accepting Mexicans into the order. Furious by the decision, Trumpatine spoke to the Jedi Council about the Mexican Jedi. The Jedi said that they do not believe in killing their foes, and that anyone force-sensitive can join the Jedi Order. Trumpatine then left the Jedi Order. He was not heard of until 10 years later. Rise of Darth Trumpatine After Trumpatine left the Jedi Order, he went back home to his father, who then gave him a small loan of a million dollars. Trumpatine used this money to create his own business. Trumpatine also bought training droids, to train himself in lightsaber combat. One Day, Trumpatine found an ancient book, called "Mein Kampf". Trumpatine was interested in the book, and soon afterwards, started to follow the book's ideals. It led him to Korriban, where he discovered the Sith Lord, Darth Hitler. Hitler told Trumpatine, that by finding him, he has started the path of power. Trumpatine pledged himself to Darth Hitler, and was given the Sith Title of "Darth". Darth Trumpatine, now a sith lord, started his mission, to wipe out all Mexicans. Raid on the Jedi Temple 10 Years later, Trumpatine, now the Sith Lord Darth Trumpatine, attacked the Jedi Temple with his loyal followers. He killed every Mexican in the temple. His former Jedi Master confronted him, and asked why he had turned against the Jedi. Darth Trump said nothing, and used his million dollar force lightning to kill his former master. Trumpatine left the Jedi Temple in ruin, a reminder to the Republic, that Mexicans are to be hunted and killed. Becoming President and Founding the First American Empire Many years later, Darth Trumpatine told the people of America, that he will run for president. Trumpatine set his plans into motion, and destroyed his opposition. His greatest enemy, however, was Hillary Clinton, a Crooked Jedi Master, who also wanted to become president. Hillary destroyed Bernie Sanders, and wanted to destroy Trumpatine as well.Trumpatine then discovered another sith lord, Darth Putin. The Two Sith formed an alliance to help each other. A few years later, Hillary gave up on becoming president, and Trumpatine took his chance, and got more votes. He became the 45th President of the United States of America, and promised to make America great again and to build a wall. Hillary attempted to kill Trumpatine with the help of Obama, but they failed, as Trumpatine's million dollar force powers were to much. Afterwards, Trumpatine Declared, that the United States of America will be reformed into the First American Empire. Plans for the galaxy After forming the First American Empire. Trump ordered his armies to attack the Mexican infested planet of Mustafar to kill the last of the Mexican order. When he arrived on the planet the order's leader, Obi-Juan Mexi challenged trump to a duel on the planet's core after a long battle Trump beat Mexi and let him die. After Mustafar, Trump went into another galaxy, into the bunker where one of his masters had been having problems with Fegelein. Trumpinator Assassin Trump, having become tired of Luke Toiletfucker, sent one of his assassins to kill him. The Assassin failed, due to faulty lightsaber programming. The Trumpinator suffered minor skin damage, and tried to kill Luke again, but he failed.Category:Sith Lord